Review:30201 Ghost Polybag/CzechMate
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 00:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC)}}| Spoooooky Pooooollybaggggggg The Ghost Poly-bag is one of the three new poly-bags in the Monster Fighters theme. This is the first of three reivews of Monster Fighters sets by me, and expect more within two weeks. The Packaging Buying this off ebay was a great move, as it came in extra bubble wrap to make sure it wouldn't break. The front has a picture of the ghost and the clock. The left hand corner has the usual printing: Ages, set number, and the LEGO logo with the Monster Fighters logo. The logo's background is black from the "bats" around it, which is a very nice look, and you can see the bats coming from the top-right-hand corner, from the full moon. the ground is mossy, and it seems that it is set in a graveyard, or a garden, but it'd look better inside, in my opinion. On the bottom it has the "glow-in-the-dark-brick-thing" logo. The back is like any other poly-bag, a LEGO club logo, bar code and a normal "noo little kidz play wid dis toy". The set Now, off with my package ramblings! On to the main spotlight - the set! The Ghost The ghost is a very good figure for something so simple. The new "sheet" piece. Very well designed. It's detail on it is really, really good. The back has a, I'm not too sure how to explain it, it's kinda like a twirled-end to think it's floating or something, I dunno, I'm not great at words. The ghost DOES glow in the dark, and really, really well, too. I went into my extra-dark bedroom and put the lights off (after I'd charged the ghost in natural light for about 5 minutes), it glowed really well, and stayed glowing for about 30 minutes. The "no legs" looks very good, and I'm pretty sure it'd be hard to have a sheet over your head and not trip-over your legs/feet :P. It uses a normal 1x2 brick, and a 1x1 stud, and on the other side a 6-stud-long chain, connected to a BIO-ball-socket-thingy-ma-jiggy. I'm not sure if the chain's supposed to connect to the grandfather clock or not, and I have no idea if it's set in the Haunted House, or in the Monster Fighters HQ, because a ghost with a chain isn't very normal, especially if you're Lord Vampyre, and trying to use heaps of monsters to give him the moonstones... Well, maybe that bit isn't very well thought through :P Grandfather Clock The clock is amazingly good looking, especially with the ghost, it's made up of four studs, on the edges of a simple 4x2 flat brown piece, with one brown flat SNOT piece, and then two cheese slopes on the sides, and then two brown (well, everything is brown, so no big surprise :P) 2x1 bricks stacked, after that a 2x1 with a 2x1 with a clip, to put the jong-stick-thingy (sorry, I have no idea what to call it). After that, a 1x4 flat plate with a 1x1 stud on both sides, then two cylinder bricks, and another 1x4 flat plate. At top there is a normal 1x2 flat plate, with two cheese slopes, back to back. What I don't understand is why they couldn't just use the ridged-tile part, instead of wasting two pieces. A clock printed piece is also on it, supported by a plate 2x2 round piece. The set, once built looks very nice. The only think I'd like to see on the clock is some sort of spider of a web, just to symbolise just how old it is. I expect this set to fit inside the Haunted House, or should anyway. Overall Good set, and a very original idea. Pros: *''GhostGhostGhostGhost'' *Clock *Price Cons *The fact it took me three weeks of waiting :( *It also doesn't state where, or why the ghost is locked up with a clock... Star Rating Definite buy for both horror fans, and fans of the new Monster Fighters line. Signing out, CzechMate Category:User reviews Category:Monster Fighters Reviews